


Like Sunday Morning

by estrella30



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30





	Like Sunday Morning

*puts head down*

There. It's done. I officially have NOT A LINE ANYWHERE IN SIGHT, because I've just sexxxed up Chad Michael Murray. I just. I dont even know what to _say_ about this spectacular decline into the Land of No Lines, but here I am, everyone! HOOAH!

Written for Brenda, of course, and if I were a lesser woman I'd blame it ALL on her, but I'm not, and I will say that omg, I really kinda love these two together. They're not j2 by any stretch, but, wow. They're really kinda cute.

Beta thanks to anna who had to answer: "Are you busy? And how much do you love me? Trust me, those two questions are related." And then actually _answered_ my email! I swear, people, if *I* got the emails that I send to people? I'd change my address and never talk to me again. My friends love me a LOT.

Thank you, baby!!

 

 **Title** \- Like Sunday Morning  
 **Pairing** \- JP/CMM  
 **Rating** \- sex. sorry! but, yeah. sex.  
 **Word count** \- 2900 or so

 

 

 

_**Like Sunday Morning** _

 

 

The thing about hanging out with Chad was that it was easy. There was never any stress or aggravation. Jared would call him up and say, "You wanna go out?" and Chad would answer, "I'll meet you in ten," and that was that. No issues, no fucking around or hidden agendas. Even when they were hanging out in L.A., it wasn't like _L.A._ , L.A.. It was just a regular night for them.

No one was trying to show anyone else up or make a scene. It was just them. Him and Chad. Talking too loud and laughing too hard and drinking too much. Jared loved it. Loved the feeling of knowing someone so well that he didn't even have to talk half the time if he didn't want to. (Which he always did because he never got to see Chad, man, so when they did hang out, Jared had to fill him in on all the crazy shit he'd gotten into since the last time they'd seen each other.)

Jared and Chad had done TV shows and movies together. Interviews, press tours. They'd gotten drunk and stoned and fucked the same girl together -- two, three, probably about five times by now. (Most of the time that happened on different nights; Chad got the girl on Tuesday and then passed her to Jared on Wednesday, but there was that one time -- that party in the Valley about three years back -- and Jared had taken one too many tabs of X. All he can remember from that night was the way the satin comforter felt, smooth and slick against his back. Music thumped from far away outside the bedroom, and all the lights were out. Jared's head felt stuffed full of cotton; his mouth was dry as sand. The girl's tits were full and soft against his chest, and someone's (Chad's) hands curled hard and sure on his hips, and thighs and cock.)

Jared had been there for Chad through the Sophia debacle (which he told Chad was fucked to begin with; the last thing you want to do is _marry_ your co-star. Sometimes Chad didn't listen for shit.) and now for the new one, Kenzie or whatever her name was.

Chad was the only one who knew the real story between Sandy and Jared. How it was just for publicity, something cooked up by the network, and she had a real boyfriend back home that she saw whenever Jared didn't need her hanging off his arm on a red carpet. Chad didn't like Sandy much, but that was fine. Jared hated every slut Chad had spoken to for the past five years, so he figured they were even. At least Jared didn't _marry_ them all.

Not that Jared was thinking about that now, because now was the summer. Hiatus. Him and Jensen were in L.A. for at least another month, and Jared would be damned if he didn't hang out with Chad as much as possible before he had to pack his shit and head back to Vancouver. Jensen had his own friends in town, and while he and Jared had talked a few times just to catch up and see who was doing what, they hadn't seen each other much. Hell. When shooting started up again, they'd be seeing each other fifteen hours a day, five days a week. Summer was the time to take a break so they didn't fucking kill each other.

"Hey. You gonna go get drinks or what?" Chad was smirking at Jared as he said it, sprawled back in his chair and swirling the drink around in his glass. He was drinking something pink with a skinny, red straw sticking out of it. All that was missing was the paper umbrella.

"I wasn't planning on it," Jared said, taking a long sip of his beer. "Why? You need another Shirley Temple already?"

Chad grinned. "Blow me."

Jared just laughed and shook his head. The bar was crowded for a weeknight. Someone had dumped a few bucks in the jukebox and actually played some decent music for once, so Jared was rapping his thumbs on the table in time with an old Stones tune. He looked up again when he felt Chad kick his shin.

"Seriously, man. Go get drinks."

"Why? What are you doing?" Jared rolled his eyes. Chad could be such a fucking princess.

"I'm sitting here watching that girl check me out." He nodded his head just a little to the right, and yep, sure enough when Jared looked over she giggled in their direction and blushed. She was totally stacked, though. Long, blonde hair, tits out to there, and staring at Chad like he was her next meal. "Now go get drinks. You're cockblocking me here."

Jared laughed quietly and stood up. "You gonna go talk to her?"

"Nah," Chad shook his head and sipped his drink. "She'll come here."

"What about your _fiancee_?" Jared asked, leaning down to whisper against Chad's ear.

Chad turned his head toward Jared. Just enough so Jared's lips were almost touching Chad's cheek, and he had to wonder exactly when the two of them crossed the line to having no personal space left at all. "We're on a break," Chad said, with enough inflection in his voice that Jared knew immediately who it was that suggested it.

Not that that stopped him from saying, "Aw, that's too bad, man. She pass you a note in gym class to break it off? Or did she just take you off the top eight on her MySpace page?"

Chad's laugh was sharp and loud and Jared had to jump back to keep Chad from punching him in the gut. "Fuck off, dick," he called out, but Jared was already walking away, heading to the bar to get Chad another one of his girly drinks.

*

The girl went up to Chad the split second Jared left. By the time he got back to the table Chad's drink in one hand (and wouldn't Chad be pissed when he took a sip and realized that Jared _actually_ got him a Shirley Temple), and a bottle of beer in the other, the girl -- Cindy, Sandy, Mindy, Mandy, who the fuck knew what her name was -- was lying half across Chad's lap. She had her fingers twisted around the buttons of his bright, red shirt, her mouth pressed against his neck just under his ear. Jared's fingers curled tight around the bottle he was holding because, hello. _Guys' night_ , dick. Chad just smiled at Jared over her head and raised his eyebrows in a _Hey, man, you wanna?_ kind of way.

Jared wasn't in the mood for some drooling drunk girl, though, so he shook his head no.

Chad made a face Jared could read perfectly. _Aw, come on, man_. His eyebrows were almost hitting his hairline and he pulled his arm out from between the girl's tits to scratch his chin. _Dude, really?_

Jared shook his head again, and this time, dropped the drinks on the table. He kicked out his chair, just hard enough that it banged into Chad's, and the girl looked up, turning her head to blink at Jared slowly.

"Hi," she said, her voice half-drunk and slurred. Jared rolled his eyes.

"Jared, Cindy here invited us over to her place for a few drinks, right baby?" Cindy giggled and nodded against Chad's chest. While she had her head down Chad flailed and looked at Jared again, his hands open wide in the air. "Dude, come _on_ ," he hissed.

"Yeah, I dunno, man. I think I'm just gonna head home," Jared answered, smiling now, because, god, this was pissing Chad the fuck _off_.

"Aww. That's too bad!" Cindy said, then hiccupped. Jared coughed to cover his laugh and Chad just glared. "But. Are _you_ still gonna come over, Brad?" she asked, hiccupping again.

Jared almost knocked over his chair he stood up so fast. He had to leave. _Soon_. In about another five seconds he was going to crack up so long and hard Chad would probably never speak to him again.

He risked one last look, and Chad was glaring at him, his eyes pinched in slits. "Actually, I think maybe I'll head home with my friend here instead," he told Cindy. Not that it mattered though, because she'd already passed out against his chest.

*

"Oh, man. So tell me, _Brad_ , what do you want to do now?" Jared asked, between huge, gasping, breaths. He was trying to fit the key in his front door, and couldn't because he couldn't stop laughing long enough to do it.

Chad punched him on the back of the shoulder so hard Jared thought it might bruise. Not that it mattered. It was totally worth it to see Chad this riled.

"I said fuck _off_ , man." Jared finally got the door open and Chad pushed past, yanking his jacket off and tossing it onto the couch. "Bitch drooled all over my shirt."

Jared set the alarm, still laughing to himself, but trying to calm down a little. Chad wasn't really pissed, Jared knew that. If he was _really_ pissed he wouldn't even be here. But still. There was only so far Jared could push. Being friends for years had taught him that, and Jared knew he was about two or three jokes away from Chad hauling off and punching him square in the jaw.

Jared smacked Chad on the side of the head, just joking around, on his way to the kitchen. "So you'll get a new shirt. That one looked like shit anyway."

"Yeah?" he heard Chad call. There were still some beers in the refrigerator from the last time they hung out, which was perfect. Jared wasn't in the mood to go anywhere else tonight. "I dunno. Mindy really liked it."

"Cindy," Jared corrected.

"Whatever. Drunk fucking bitch." Chad was already sitting on the couch, shirt off and tossed on the floor, legs spread open and flicking through the channels on Jared's TV. Jared handed him a beer then flopped down next to him. "Where are the mutts?" Chad asked, turning his head before taking a sip. His adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, and Jared didn't know why but he couldn't stop staring at Chad's throat, at his stubble. He looked away before he thought about that too long or hard.

"I dropped them off with the groomer for a few days. Some doggie spa or something." Jared shrugged. "I dunno. The vet said it'd be good for them."

Chad chuckled softly. He leaned back in the couch more, his left side so close to Jared's right they were almost pressed together. Like usual for the two of them. In each other's pockets, no personal space. Jared never really thought about it--it was a fun thing, a comfort thing, but being this close to Chad tonight for some reason… It just felt different.

"Fucking dog spa," Chad snorted and shook his head. "How the hell did our lives get so fucked up?"

Jared went to say something even though he had no idea what. When he turned his head, though, Chad was right there, watching him. His face was flushed pink, stubble covering his chin and cheeks, and he was looking at him in a way Jared had never seen before. Not directed at _him_ at least, and it hit Jared then, like a punch to the gut.

He wanted Chad. He wanted him a _hell_ of a lot.

Chad licked his lips and Jared looked down at his mouth, and Jesus. How had they _never_ thought about doing this before?

"Jared," Chad said. His voice was quiet and rough. Jared had heard it like that before, but only because him and Chad had done everything together. Fucking _everything_ , and Jared had heard Chad talk to who knows how many girls with that same voice. The hard catch in the back of his throat. The way Chad was always -- fucking _always_ \-- teasing but never when he sounded like that.

"Yeah?" Jared forced himself to look up, and saw Chad was watching him. Watching _his_ mouth, now.

Chad moved, leaned in a little more against Jared's side. Jared reached out and put his beer on the coffee table before he dropped it. He really liked his couches.

"Jared," Chad said again. "We really doing this?"

And part of Jared had no idea how they got to this point in the night. The point where he was taking the beer from Chad's fingers, and shoving it onto the table next to his own. The point where he was nodding his head, smiling back at Chad who grinned at him, slow and lazy, before reaching a hand around and sliding it into Jared's hair.

But the other part of Jared just thought, _finally_ \-- before he dipped his head and kissed his best friend's mouth.

They _fit_ together in this, the same way that they did in everything else in their lives. Jared had never known anyone he was so comfortable around, so _real_ around, like he was with Chad. From the first day they met they'd been friends. Jared never had to explain things to Chad, he just always knew. And this -- this right here -- felt like the last piece of a puzzle finally slipping into place.

"God, Jared," Chad mumbled against his lips, pushing down on his knee and throwing his other leg across Jared's lap. Jared shifted back, pushed up with his hips. Chad was in a thin t-shirt and jeans, and Jared yanked at the waist until he could feel warm skin under his hand.

Chad pressed down. Dropped his head and bit at Jared's jaw, his throat, his ear. His mouth was wet and hot, his tongue tracing over Jared's skin. "I've wanted --" Chad started to say, stopping to slide his tongue over Jared's ear, his hands curling hard around Jared's shoulders. "Jared, god. I want --"

"Whatever you want," Jared breathed. Chad's hair was spiky soft against the palms of his hands. His skin was flushed pink, his pupils blown wide and dark. Stubble scratched at Jared's face and throat. He twisted his hands in the back of Chad's shirt and held on as Chad drove him deeper into the cushions, pinning him back with his weight. He dropped his hand to Jared's dick, palming him through the denim, and Jared pushed up, needing more something. More heat, more friction. Something harder, or faster, or more.

"I want a fuck of a lot more than's gonna happen right now," Chad choked out, and Jared couldn't help it. He laughed.

"Yeah, I know, I just --"

"God, shut _up_ , Jared," Chad said as he bit him, hard, then soft. Jared came just like that. With Chad's hand on him through his jeans, his teeth against Jared's throat.

Chad was laughing at him, the fucker. Jared growled deep in his throat, shoved his hand down the front of Chad's jeans, and jerked Chad off until he came, biting off curses and moans against Jared's ear.

Jared leaned his head back and panted up at the ceiling. He pulled his hand out and wiped it on Chad's t-shirt, ducking out of the way as Chad tried half-heartedly to smack him on the head.

"Now I've got two fucked up shirts tonight, man. Thanks a lot," Chad mumbled. His face was hot where it was pressed against Jared's chest. Jared wanted to kiss him again. Just the side of his head maybe, where his hair was short and prickly, but he didn't know if that was girly so he smacked him on the forehead instead.

"Matched set," Jared told him. "You'll get over it."

Chad laughed quietly. When he pulled back, Jared could see him smiling. He looked quickly down at Jared's mouth, then up again and away.

"Hey." Jared's voice came slower than he'd have liked. When Chad turned to look at him again, Jared leaned forward and pressed his lips to Chad's. Chad breathed against him, his lips warm and dry. His hands twisted and flexed on Jared's shoulders as he kissed him back, tongue softly slipping into Jared's mouth. "Bedroom?" Jared asked softly as Chad pulled away.

"Yeah," Chad said, his hands slipping down over Jared's shoulders, onto his chest. He wasn't looking at Jared's face anymore, but watching his hands move instead, tracing them further down Jared's stomach, over the waist of his jeans. Jared sucked in a breath, and laid his hands against Chad's waist, pulling him closer, feeling him, already hard again, pressed against Jared's thigh.

And Jared didn't care anymore, if it was stupid or girly, because it was him and it was Chad and it was the easiest thing in the world to lean forward, and touch his lips against Chad's forehead. Chad tilted his head at Jared and grinned, and when he yanked Jared's head to the side, and kissed him roughly, they both fell sideways onto the couch and Jared couldn't do a damn thing to stop them.

Instead, he just planted a foot on the floor for better leverage and got comfortable. He had a feeling they might be there for a hell of a long time.

 

-end-


End file.
